What if The Girl Next Door
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if John and Dean arrived before Amy killed her mother?  AU.  Spoilers for the whole series. Chapter 4 of 4 up
1. Chapter 1

What if John and Dean arrived before Amy killed her mother?

"Sam, you have to leave," Amy said.

Sam gave her one final glance and turned toward the door. Amy said she hadn't killed anyone and he believed her. Like he had told her earlier, he had seen enough evil to know good when he saw it. She was good.

"I knew it," Amy's mother came barreling in the door as Sam was trying to exit it. "You see? Amy can never leave town without throwing a bitch fit. I knew something had to be going on when she agreed to go peacefully."

"Mom! NO!" Amy begged. "He's my friend."

"No, he's not. He's food. I've told you 100 times you can't have friends." Sam thought it was so odd that monsters had the exact same conversations as hunters. All thought of that went out of his head when Amy's mother grabbed him and said, "This will teach you."

Sam looked up to see her claws come out. She was a lot stronger than she looked to. By just holding his shoulder, she was able to push him down and totally immbolize his feet against the floor.

Just when she was about to swing her claws into his brain, the door kicked in behind them. Sam sighed in relief to see his dad and brother.

Dean froze when he saw the kitsune's latest victim. Sam was just supposed to be doing research which he had finished. He was supposed to be having "five minutes of a normal life." How had he ended up here?

"Let him go," John said. He, too, was surprised to see his son there. He would have to have a little talk with him. He had been told to go back to the hotel when the research was finished and clean the weapons before their next hunt. It was disobediences like this which kept Sam from being the great hunter John knew he had it in him to be. Better than Dean even. There was just something in the kid.

When the kitsune saw the two knives ready to thrust into her, she quickly swung behind Sam to use him as a shield. "I don't think so. You're hunters. Hunters are always going on about saving lives. You leave and I won't kill the brat."

Neither John or Dean believed that for a minute. Dean stood stock still. His job was to protect Sam. He didn't know how to do that right now. John started to advance. The kitsune backed up with Sam. She was watching both of the hunters intently. That was why she was so surprised to feel the sharp blade of a knife piercing her back into her heart. In her last minute of life, she turned her head to see her daughter holding the instrument of her death. "I love you," she said with her last breath.

Amy was shocked. Her mother had never said that to her before. And then she had said it when she was killing her. She thought back over the years and realized that her mother had loved her in her own way. That's why she didn't want her to have any friends. Look at what having a friend had done. Now she was an orphan—probably a soon-to-be dead orphan since she was surrounded by hunters. But she would have done it again. She just wished she could have explained to her mother why.

"Who are you?" John asked. He had heard what the creature had said. He thought it was preposterous that a monster could love someone, which made him think that the monster only thought that it should love this girl. Which meant that it was probably her child. Which meant that it was a monster, too.

"Her daughter," Amy said.

John started advancing again.

"NO!" Sam yelled and stood between his father and Amy.

"What are you doing, Sam? Get out of the way," John ordered. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No, Dad you can't kill her."

"Sam, I know she just saved your life, but she's a monster," Dean tried to mediate. He didn't like how Sam had positioned himself. He had made himself totally vulnerable to attack by the thing.

"No, Dean. She's not a monster. She's never killed," Sam defended Amy.

"Then what has she been eating?" John asked. He knew the answer. He could see the jar with the brain on the table. If that had been for the mother kitsune she would have eaten it on site. No, she had brought that back for her kid.

Sam didn't have an answer to that. He just knew that he couldn't let his dad kill this sweet, innocent girl. "Let's go, Amy." He started to back up, hoping she would back up behind him. Considering the fact that he hadn't bumped into her after a few steps he was sure she was. Then he heard the back door open up behind them and he slid out into the night with her.

"Run!" he yelled when they were outside. He knew that his dad and Dean weren't going to let her get away so easily.

"The van," Amy said. Her mother had left it running. "I can't drive," she realized.

"I can," Sam said and headed for the driver's side. He saw Dean within inches of the door as he floored the accelerator.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't believe that he had managed to ditch them. They had kept up with him for about an hour and then Sam could no longer see them in the rearview mirror. He kept driving another three hours and then stopped. It was the middle of the night.

"What are we going to do, Sam?" Amy asked.

"Well, the first thing we're going to do is steal a car, and then switch the plates out on this. My family are master trackers."

"OK, but I meant more long-term. We're just kids."

Sam realized that although Amy had lived somewhat like him, she had never really been on her own. Her mother had provided everything for her. And then he realized something else. He couldn't let her feed. But, if she wanted to feed on him right here and now he wasn't exactly going to be able to stop her. "How fresh does your food have to be?" he asked, having an idea.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Just what I said. Do you have to eat the pituitary gland within a certain amount of time after death?"

"Oh. No. Actually one time, my mother and I came across some dead bodies while driving through the desert and she just threw them in the back of the van. We ate off them for a couple of weeks."

Sam tried not to make a face. Amy noticed and laughed. "It's OK. It does sound disgusting, but it tasted fine."

"OK. All we have to do is feed you off the already dead. Are you OK with that?" Sam asked.

"I'm more than OK with that. You don't know the kind of guilt I've felt ever since I found out that people die to feed me."

"When was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember exactly. I was young. I don't want to talk about it."

"OK," Sam said. What was done was done. They were going to start their lives anew now. The thing that upset him the most was that he was going to have to quit school. Schools would be the first place his family would look for him.

"What will we do for money?" Amy asked.

"Credit card fraud. I'm a pro. We'll look for funerals and then that night we'll go dig up the bodies for brains. We'll move around a lot."

Amy nodded. She knew they both hated the wandering life, but if they were going to escape this was all that was open to them. They were still going to have to be freaks.

SSS

John gave it up. He had lost them. "How will we find them?" Dean asked. He had admitted to himself his dad had lost them way before his dad had.

"Schools. There's no way Sam's going to drop out."

"That thing will probably kill him before he gets a chance to enroll in school," Dean protested.

"You're right," John said. "Sam made a mistake. That monster is going to kill him as soon as she gets hungry. Or, she'll try to kill someone else and he'll stop her. Then he'll get in touch with us."

"So, we do nothing?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No, Dean, not nothing. We take every kistune hunt we can find." There was no doubt in his mind that the second he had lost the van, he had lost his son forever. He was with a monster. He had no idea why she had killed her mother, but it certainly was not to save Sam.

SSS

Three years later

"I can't believe we actually got to graduate from high school," Amy said as they shared a celebratory shake.

"I know. We totally lucked out. I'm so glad we didn't have to go with my original plan."

A couple of weeks after they had started off on their own, they had met a couple who had recently lost their twins, a 15 year old boy and girl. They were in the process of moving when it had happened. Sam and Amy had explained that they were brother and sister and that their parents were abusing them. They had simply taken over this couple's children identities and they finally had their normal family life.

Amy laughed. "Yeah, that was a pretty sucky plan. Of course, we did have to do the grave digging."

"Yeah, and our parents kept thinking you had an eating disorder since they never saw you eat."

"Now, you have a full ride to Stanford. What am I going to do?"

"You'll come to Palo Alto and get a job," Sam insisted. "I still have to dig for you."

Amy was relieved. She had been afraid Sam was going to ditch her.

SSS

"I can't believe in three years we haven't caught a whiff of a kitsune hunt," Dean whined. "What's she been living on?"

"The only thing I can figure is that she attacked Sam that first night and he managed to kill her. This is good news, Dean. It means he's still alive," John said. He hadn't said that before because he hadn't wanted to get Dean's hopes up, but the more he thought about it, it was the only explanation that made any sense.

"So, why hasn't he gotten in touch with us?" That made no sense to Dean. If it would have been him, he would have called his dad the second he killed the thing. Yeah, there would have been tons of yelling, but his dad always forgave them for their mistakes.

"Think about it, Dean. Sam always hated hunting. He figured I would come down on him hard for his lapse of judgment and he would have been right. The way I figure it, he left so let him stay gone."

"But, Dad," Dean started.

"That's my final word, Dean."

"Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later

Amy was glad that they had decided way back when to be as brother or sister or she would have been majorly jealous of this Jessica girl. Sam was totally head over heels in love with her. "How did you meet her again?" Amy asked. Jessica was pre-med and Sam was pre-law so they wouldn't have had any classes together.

"My friend Brady introduced us," Sam answered.

"I think it's weird I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving."

"Well, he got into drugs over the break and he almost dropped out. He's back on the right path, but I think he's embarrassed. I think he had a little crush on you last semester," Sam reminded her.

"It's probably for the best," Amy said. "Hey, why didn't he like Jessica?"

Sam shrugged. "Just because two people are both great doesn't mean they're going to be attracted to each other."

"I guess you're right." But there was more to it than that.

SSS

2 Years later

"Hey, Dad, I found a hunt," Dean said. "Some guy in Cali died in a car accident."

"How is that a hunt?"

"Witnesses said that the car was standing still and that it looked like another car hit it, but nobody saw a thing. The cops think that the witnesses were either drunk or covering up for somebody," Dean said.

"But you're thinking ghost car?" John supplied.

"Yep. On that same corner a few days ago, there was a car accident just like it. I'm thinking that he's an angry spirit. It sounds like a simple salt and burn. I can handle it."

John had been letting Dean handle some hunts on his own. After all, he wasn't going to be around forever. "Where was this?" he asked.

"Palo Alto," Dean answered.

That was exactly what John had not wanted to hear. He had found that some people had been dying the same way Mary had. And he had noticed that signs cropped up in an area before the death. Those same signs were cropping up in Palo Alto. "I think I'll come with," John said. He would not let whatever it was that killed Mary get a hold of his son.

"OK," Dean said. He actually preferred it when his dad came along. It was kind of embarrassing. But he was the kind of person who needed his family around and his dad was all he had.

SSS

"Amy, I think I found your dinner. Some guy died in a car accident. They buried him today."

"Yum," Amy said. She had lied to Sam. Days old brain did not taste good, but it had been so long since she had had fresh that she had learned to deal. But, she was longing for fresh. She couldn't deny it.

SSS

"Hey, I think somebody's already digging," Dean whispered as he and his father approached the gravesite."

"Other hunters?" John asked. It was rare, but once in a while they did run into other hunters on a job.

"Dean?" Sam said when he looked up having heard approaching footsteps. He had been thinking about his law school interview tomorrow and his mind had been a million miles away. He was getting sloppy and that was going to get them caught. Then he could kiss his law school career good-bye and Amy would probably be found out and hunted. Of course, that may no longer be a concern. He saw his father coming up behind Dean.

"Sammy? What are you doing? Are you hunting?" Dean asked. If Sam had just been hunting the past few years why wouldn't he have contacted them. He had assumed that either his father was wrong and Sam was dead, or he had gone out to find that so-called normal life he was always going on about.

"No, Dean, take a closer look at his friend," John said. "I guess now we know why there wasn't a body count. Sam's been digging up corpses for her to feed on."

"Exactly. She's not hurting anyone."

"For now. She's a monster, Sam. If it's supernatural, we kill it. That's our job," John explained. Yet once again.

"No, your job is hunting evil. If she's not killing, she's not evil," Sam argued.

Dean noticed two things. The first was that Sam hadn't seen either one of them in seven years and the first thing he was doing was arguing with their father. The second was that he had said your job. Not our job. "Sam, they're all the same. They're evil freaks," Dean said.

"If you're going to kill her, you're going to have to go through me," Sam said. He hoped they wouldn't call his bluff as the only weapon he had was a shovel.

"Sammy, I don't want to fight with you tonight. Do you know what the date is?" John asked.

"November 2nd,"Sam answered.

Dean inhaled sharply. He hadn't realized that. It was like no other November 2nd before. John always got drunk on this date. It was the anniversary of their mother's death.

Sam suddenly realized the significance, too. "Why aren't you drunk?" Had things changed since he left? He certainly hoped so.

"Because I finally got a lead on what killed your mother. It's here in town somewhere," John said.

"What?" Dean asked. It wasn't the stupid car accident ghost. Was he making this up for Sam?

"I didn't want to tell you about it. If your hunt had been anywhere else, I would have let you take care of it while I came here to take care of whatever. But, I wanted to protect you. I have no idea what killed your mom, but I know it was bad."

Amy just stood there taking this all in. She knew all about Sam's history of course. She knew all about his father. She knew he wanted to kill her. But, she just listened patiently.

"Yes, it is the anniversary. That's why we picked tonight to do what had to be done."

Everybody turned to see the newcomer. "Brady? What are you doing here? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sam, that's not Brady anymore. He's not human," Amy shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry about the ending. Before I started writing i had planned it out until they met at the graveyard and then I didn't know how to end it so I just kind of let the story take me from there.

Everybody turned to see the newcomer. "Brady? What are you doing here? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sam, that's not Brady anymore. He's not human," Amy shouted.

"Twenty-two years ago my boss killed your mother by burning her on the ceiling," Brady decided to drag out the explanation as long as possible. This was going to be fun. He couldn't stand Sam Winchester. Or, Tony Wagner as he was known. Tony and his sister, Tiffany.

"Your boss?" Dean asked. He was finally getting some answers to what happened that night. Although, he didn't like the fact that someone connected with the whole thing had apparently been hanging out with Sam.

"Azazel."

"The demon?" Sam asked. He remembered Pastor Jim telling him the lore about that demon. He was very old, very powerful, and very evil.

"That's right."

"Why did he want my wife dead?" John asked.

"He had to. Killing her was the first seal to start the Apocalypse."

"What?" Everybody asked at once.

"The first seal was to kill Lucifer's vessel's mother. Then there were 664 other seals to break. And finally it's time to break the last seal. Then Lucifer can rise and take his vessel."

"What is this vessel you keep talking about?" Amy asked.

"Angels are kind of like demons in that they need to possess someone. The difference is they have specific people who they can possess. In this case, it's Sam."

Everyone looked at Sam. "Why me?" he asked.

"Don't know. That's just the way it is," Brady shrugged.

"I don't want to be possessed by the devil," Sam said a little unnecessarily. After all, who would?

"Well, the last seal is being broken as we speak, so you won't have much choice in the matter."

"What is the last seal?" Dean asked. If it was being broken as they speak maybe they could stop it. This guy seemed arrogant enough to tell them.

"Killing the true love of the vessel."

"Jess," Sam whispered. He and Amy exchanged a look and turned to run for the car. They had to get back to her.

Brady tried to stop them, but John and Dean engaged him in a fight. They had to give Sam enough head start to stop the seal from being broken.

John started an exorcism. "Doesn't matter. He's rusty," Brady said, right before he smoked out of the body.

"Crap. He's probably right, Dad," Dean said.

"Well, let's see if we can find him and back him up," John said. He had a feeling it was way too late.

SSS

Sam and Amy ran into his apartment. "Jess! Jess!" he yelled.

"SAM!" Jessica screamed from the bedroom. There was a weird man in their room with yellow eyes. Somehow she was sliding up the wall.

Sam and Amy ran in the room. Amy unleashed her claws and attacked. Sam ran to Jessica and caught her as she fell from the wall. He spared a look back at Amy as she fought with the demon, but his first priority was Jessica. Sam was running out with her when John and Dean ran in.

"Where is it?" John asked.

"In the bedroom fighting with Amy," Sam said.

"Amy?" Jessica asked. "Why did Tiffany have claws? What's going on?" She was getting hysterical. Sam couldn't blame her. He felt like getting hysterical himself.

Dean slipped Sam a gun and he and John ran towards the fighting sounds. Amy was sticking her claws into the demons head. He started glowing all kinds of colors and then dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"A kitsune is one of the few things that can kill a demon," Amy said.

"You just saved the world," Dean said, in awe.

"Are you still going to kill me?" she asked.

"No," Dean said, while John answered, "Yes."

"She just saved the world, Dad. Apparently she's never killed anyone unless you think she and Sammy are lying."

"No, I believe them," John said. "But, she's a monster. It's her nature."

He lifted up his knife and moved to strike at Amy when he felt a bullet pierce the back of his head. He would never know that his son killed him to save a monster.

"I couldn't let him do it," Sam said.

"You chose a monster over your own father," Dean accused. He didn't want her killed either. Not after what she had just done. Not unless she killed someone. But he would have never chosen her over family.

"And she chose me over her own mother," Sam reminded her.

Amy smiled. "Only because this was the actual final seal."

"What?" Sam blanched.

"It is written, 'when the vessel kills his father, the true father shall enter him,'" Amy smirked. "All of this has been one big plan. From laying the trail down seven years ago, me sacrificing my own mother, everything. My mother always warned me not to have any human friends. It would have behooved her to warn me about demonic friends."

"Even I was in on it," Jessica said, entering the room.

"And our foster parents. You didn't think that was just a bit too convenient?" Amy asked.

The room began to fill up with light. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know," Sam said.

Then Lucifer entered him. "Soon, it will be your turn, Dean."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Brady lied when he told you why he didn't know Sam was the vessel. It's a bloodline. The Campbells, your mother's family, carry the blood to be my vessel. The Winchester line carries the blood to be my brother Michael's vessel. The vessels had to be brothers. This has all been in motion for so long."

The room filled with light again and Dean was now Michael.

Trapped within their bodies and unable to do anything, Sam and Dean watched as Jessica and Amy laughed with delight. Then, against their wills, they began a dance to the death.

The End


End file.
